villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Shockwave (Transformers)
Shockwave is a Decepticon from the Transformers Franchise. He is usually treated as the "mad scientist" of the Decepticons. In some continuities, he is Megatron's true second in command but is forced to stay on Cybertron leaving Starscream as the acting second in command. Although he appears loyal to Megatron, his true loyalty lies in logic and would overthrow Megatron without hesitation if that is the logical choice. History Generation One Cartoon = Shockwave was a minor Decepticon in the Generation One cartoon, but he did appear in some episodes as the main character. He was left behind by Megatron to look after Cybertron, with Shockwave announcing "Cybertron shall remain as you leave it". Megatron hardly showed any respect for Shockwave, such as in Desertion of the Dinobots where he threatened to make Shockwave become a maintenance worker if he fails to give the Decepticons enough Cybertonium to recharge and still be active for the war against the Autobots on Earth. Shockwave claims that he will only serve Megatron, learning of how Starscream wanted to make Megatron either surrender or die when the Decepticon Combaticons tried to move Earth into the sun. Shockwave's fate is unknown after the G1 movie. He was never seen afterwards. It is likely that Unicron killed him during his attack on Cybertron and Shockwave, small and weak compared to Unicron, did not survive the attack. His last known dialogue was, "Decepticons, we're under attack! Scramble!". |-|Comics = Marvel Comics in The comics, Shockwave becomes the main villain for being an even more effective leader than Megatron in the Marvel comics. IDW Comics in IDW comics he served as the main villain of Dark Cybertron. Unicron Trilogy Transformers Animated Transformers Cinematic Universe in the 2011 third movie of Transformers film series of Michael Bay, Shockwave appeared as a major antagonist. Aligned Cyberverse Trivia *Bob Budiansky, the creator of Shockwave, intended his creation to be an evil robotic Spock from Star Trek. *In the original cartoon, Animated series, and War for Cybertron he is voiced by Corey Burton. In Fall of Cybertron, he is voiced by Steven Blum. *''Animated'' Shockwave seems to have his abilities inspired by G1 Autobot Punch, an Autobot double agent who is posing as a high-ranked Decepticon named Counterpunch. *The backstory for IDW's Beast Wars comics heavily imply that Tripredacus Council member Cicadacon is the same person as Shockwave; early in the Great War, the unaligned Cicadacon was heavily wounded. Shutting off his emotional processes, he successfully repaired himself, but was left amnesiac, and would join the Decepticons under a new identity, with Unicron's attack on Cybertron reawakening his old identity. Navigation Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Murderer Category:Transformers Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Assassins Category:Minion Category:Deceased Category:Right-Hand Category:Spy Category:Mastermind Category:Lawful Evil Category:Aliens Category:Honorable Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Mongers Category:Terrorists Category:Egotist Category:Psychopath Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Hegemony Category:Elderly Category:Inmates Category:Imprisoned Category:Warlords Category:Pawns Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Necessary Evil Category:Fighters Category:Genderless